clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Magicasquirrel/Why don't we use heal, clone, mirror and others...
What is the reason We don't use them? Yes I'm talking about THEM. The spells that don't deal damage: rage, freeze, mirror, clone and heal. Why are they so unpopular? why doesn't anybody use them? perhaps they are really useless, or... The true reason we don't use them All of these spells have awesome abilities: rage boosts all your troops (AND buildings), making your push (and rarely defence) a lot more power, and all that for 2 extra elixir; Freeze stops all enemy troops, allowing you to save your self in the last 5 seconds of battle, or to deactivate your opponent's defence, dealing thousands of damage; Mirror not only makes overleveled troops, but it can be used to surprise your opponent: For example, you can play a counter that he though you didn't have in cycle; clone Is high-risk high-reward, and by high-reward I mean: if it succeeds, IT PAYS OFF. Heal can basiclly ALMOST heal your troops to full health after they are struck by a fireball, As well as nullify effects of poison, or just to surprise your opponent (make him regret ignoring that ID). And with all those awesome abilities they have to offer, It makes some people, including me, Wonder: why almost no one uses them? Well, I have an answer. NOW I will tell the reason why we don't use them When building a deck, the first thing we think about Is: what archetype will it be? If it's going to be beatdown, than which one: giant-sparky? P.E.K.K.A? Or maybe golem-lightning? After we choose what archetype we want, we do the second most Important thing: support and defence. And once we do that, It is the part that some consider the easiest, others consider the hardest: the spells. Choosing spells is hard: zap or log? zap can reset all charges, including inferno. It can also hit air troops, and can be a last-second saver. But on the other side, zap can't kill goblins at equivalent levels, which means that tournament players and maxed out players who use zap will suffer against log bait. The averege amount of spells per deck is 2, you can have 1, but 2 is the best number. those spells are usually a small-damage spell and a high-damage spell: zap and fireball, lightning and arrows, tornado and rocket etc. And having 3 spells in one deck is overkill! Here is an example: Hog cycle decks usually have zap and fireball, rocket + zap or lightning + zap. If you replace, say, the fireball with rage, your deck will become cheaper. But what will you do If your opponent makes a push with fireball-tier troops (wizards, muskies)? and if you replace zap, how will you deal with annoying swarms and Inferno towers? So, replacing damage spells is not a thing. And what if we swap rage in for such a tiny thing as skeletons? It might seem like a good decision, but when you see a prince charging down your lane, and you will have to spend way more elixir than you could... Yeah... Category:Blog posts